every heartbeat
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Gage and Syd have fought this long enough it's time they tell the truth about their love THREE SONG SONGFIC


A/N:this is a three songs songfic I wrote after a Friend dared me to write a walked songfic she would like.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* STORY *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*** Hear me speak what's on my mind let me give this testimony reaffirm that you will find that you are my one and only***  
  
*  
  
Syd and Gage were fighting ten gangsters in an alley whom they had been after for weeks.  
  
Syd was holding her own until a man hit her over the head with a pipe.  
  
Syd fell to the ground to dizzy to stand or move he got ready to swing again.  
  
She covered her face with her amrs and curled into a ball closing her eyes.  
  
Gage looked up from the two men he was fighting to see Syd  
  
Syd waited to feel the pipe hit her but didn't she opened her eyes and Gage had beaten them all and was standing in front of her.  
  
"Gage...."  
  
"You ok Shorty???"  
  
"yeah fine"  
  
Gage helped Syd stand and she fianted into his arms.  
  
"It's ok Syd I got you"He said picking her up he carried her to an ambulance.  
  
*  
  
*** no exception to this rule I'm simple but I'm no fool I've got a witness happy to say every hour everyday***  
  
*  
  
********** AN HOUR LATER **************  
  
*  
  
*** Every heart beat bears your name loud and clear they stake my claim my red blood runs true blue and everyheartbeat belongs to you***  
  
*  
  
"You have a nasty bump ranger Cooke but you'll be ok"the nurse said.  
  
"Ok thank you"Syd got out of the ambulance where Gage was waiting in the car.  
  
"hey shorty you OK??"  
  
"Yeah fine"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"You want to go eat or something to celebrate????"  
  
"I can't Syd I...I....I got a date coming over to my place"  
  
"Oh ok,who is she???"  
  
"Nobody you know"  
  
*  
  
*** Classic case of boy meets girl You're not asking for the world I'm not asking for perfection just a love that's well designed for passing the test of time I'm here to tell you I'm here to stay every hour everyday***  
  
*  
  
"What's her name???"  
  
"Nothing speacial"  
  
"what does she look like??"  
  
"Beautiful"With that he walked away from her.  
  
Syd got in her car and Gage smiled as he got in his  
  
Curious as to the mystery woman Gage was dating Syd followed and parked out of site.  
  
After hours of her not showing Syd went to his door.  
  
"Syd???"  
  
"Hi Gage I'm sorry but I followed you to see this woman,Is she late???"  
  
"Oh no she's about on schedule"  
  
"oh...ok"  
  
"Tell you what lets play scrabble till she gets here"  
  
"I hate that game you know it"  
  
"I have away to make you like it"  
  
"fine"  
  
They sat down Gage grinning from ear to ear.  
  
*  
  
*** every heartbeat bears your name loud and clear they stake my name ask anyone and they'll tell you it's true and every heart beat belongs to you***  
  
*   
  
"OK you keep score"He said.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"And write down what words give what pionts"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"I'll start"  
  
For his word he put down 'I'  
  
"Ok"Syd wrote that down then added 'ntense'to his 'I' making it 'intense'  
  
Gave put'lov'leading down to the 'e' in 'intense' so his word was 'love'  
  
Syd added 'ly'to the end of 'love'  
  
Gage put 'ou' going to the right after 'y' making it 'you'  
  
Syd wrote down his letters then he took her pen.  
  
"GAGE!!!"  
  
"Syd read my words"  
  
"GIVE ME THE PEN!!"  
  
"read them"  
  
Syd looked down irritated.  
  
'I Love You'those were his words she couldn't believe it and dropped the notebook.  
  
Gage looked at Syd who stood with her head down looking at the floor.  
  
Syd kept her head down and walked over to his couch where she sat down looking at her lap.  
  
"Syd???"Gage stood behind her a while then walked around the couch.  
  
By now she had her head in her hands and was sobbing out of control.  
  
*  
  
*** Every heart beat bears your name loud and clear they stake my claim my red blood runs true blue and every heart beat belongs to you***  
  
*  
  
"Syd please don't cry....I'm sorry"He got on his knees infront of her.  
  
The closer he got the more she seemed to cry.  
  
"Syd...."  
  
"Gage...please just give me a minute??"She said still crying.  
  
"ok"  
  
After a few minutes he started talking again.  
  
"I'm sorry Syd I didn't want to make you cry"He said softly running his hands in her hair.  
  
"Please Syd it's ok I'm sorry I take it back"  
  
After some time Syd looked up she was still crying but she was smiling.  
  
Not really knowing what else to do she reached for him and he picked her up in a hug.  
  
"I love you too"She whispered softly once he picked her up.  
  
Smililng he set her back down on the couch and sat next to her.  
  
He put his right hand on her face and wiped away her tears.  
  
"I love you so much Syd"  
  
she started to cry again.  
  
*  
  
*** yeah sure maybe I'm on the edge but I love you baby just like I said I'm here to tell you I'm here to stay every hour everyday***  
  
*  
  
"Syd.....what's wrong???"  
  
"I've never been so happy"  
  
"Me either"  
  
"What about your date?"  
  
"I never had a date but I knew if you thoguht I did you'd be here in a heart beat"  
  
"but you said she was on schedule"  
  
"you were"He said leaning closer  
  
"and she was beautiful"  
  
"and you are"gettting closer still.  
  
"Gage...."  
  
"Yeah??"And getting closer.  
  
"Quit playing around and just hug me NOW"  
  
That was all he needed he quickly caught her in a hug .  
  
having Gage was everything she dreamed of.  
  
*  
  
*** Every heart beat bears your name loud and clear they stake my claim ask anyone and they'll tell you it's true and every heart beat belongs to you every heart beat bears your name loud and clear they stake my claim my red blood runs true blue and every heart beat belongs to you***  
  
*END OF THIS SONG  
  
His hands were playinf with her hair with in two minutes and he was on top of her both unaware they were on the couch.  
  
Her hands were on his shoulders.  
  
They fell asleep like that on his couch.  
  
Laying together sleeping peacefully.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~* AN HOUR LATER *~~*~**~  
  
*  
  
*** If you wanna leave I won't beg you to stay and if you wanna go darling maybe it's better that way***  
  
*  
  
Gage woke up when he rolled off the couch onto the floor.  
  
He sat up and saw Syd sleeping peacefully on the couch.  
  
Remembering what had happenned before they fell asleep he smiled and brushed her hair from her eyes.  
  
He loved her so much she was the best thing that ever happened to him.  
  
Careful not to wake her up he lifted her off the couch.  
  
he carried her to his bedroom where he laid her down and covered her up he laid down beside her and held her close till she woke up.  
  
Syd woke up soon and rolled over to face him.  
  
*  
  
*** I'm gonna be strong I'm gonna do fine don't worry about this heart of mine and walk out that door see if I care go on and go but***  
  
*  
  
"Gage...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are we doing????"  
  
"What do you mean?????"  
  
"We both know we can't do this"  
  
"Why not??"  
  
*  
  
*** Don't turn around cause you're gonna see my heart breaking don't turn around I don't want you seeing me cry just walk away it's tearing me apart that you're leaving I'm letting you go but I won't let you know I won't let you know***  
  
*  
  
"because what if it doesn't work?"  
  
"It will Syd I promise"  
  
"Gage...you're smarter then to believe that"  
  
"You're right Syd"  
  
*  
  
*** I won't miss your arms around me holding me tight and if you ever think about leaving just know that I'll be alright I'm gonna be strong I'm gonna do fine don't worry about this heart of mine I know I'll survive I'll make it through I'll even learn to live without you***  
  
*  
  
"I do love you though"  
  
"I don't"he lied he knew he was lying but figured it was better if they weren't together and wouldn't be as hard if they didn't love each other.  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
*  
  
*** Don't turn around cause you're gonna see my heart breaking don't turn around I don't want you seeing me cry just walk away it's tearing me apart that you're leaving I'm letting you go but I won't let you knwo I won't let you know***  
  
*  
  
"Love you Syd"  
  
"Gage...."  
  
*  
  
*** I wish I could scream out loud that I love you I wish i could say to you don't go as he walks he feel the pain getting strong people in your life they don't know what's going on too proud to turn around he's gone***  
  
*  
  
"I don't"  
  
"Fine I don't love you either"  
  
Gage got up and left Syd sitting in his room crying on his bed.  
  
*  
  
*** Don't turn around cause you're gonna see my heart breaking don't turn around i don't want you seeing me cry just walk away it's tearing me apart that you're leaving but I'm letting you go but I won't let you know I won't let you know***  
  
*END OF THIS SONG  
  
*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~ THREE DAYS LATER *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*** There is something that I see in the way you look at me there's a smile there's a truth in your eyes what an unexpected way on this unexpected could it be this is where I belong it is you I have loved all along***  
  
*  
  
Syd was sitting at her desk doing her paper work.  
  
Glancing over to Gage's desk now and then she would try not to cry as she put her head back down.  
  
Everybody knew about their 'confession' and everybody knew that they were pretending not to be in love with each other and it was all a load of crap.  
  
Tirvette and Walker exchanged glances when Syd finally put her head on her deak to depressed to hold it up anymore.  
  
*  
  
*** There's no more mystery it is finally clear to me you're the home my heart's searched for so long it is you I have loved all along***  
  
*  
  
Gage stepped into HQ and saw her sitting at her desk head in her hands.  
  
Syd looked up and saw him.  
  
Walker and Trivette both noticed her weak smile when he stepped into the room.  
  
Gage walked over to her desk aware of all the eyes on him.  
  
*  
  
*** There were times I ran to hide afraid to show the other side alone in the night without you but now I know just who you are and I know you hold my heart finally this is where I belong it is you I have loved all along***  
  
*  
  
Syd saw him come toward her and started pretending to look at a paper.  
  
Everybody watched as they waited to see what would happen next.  
  
Gage slowly walked to her desk.  
  
*  
  
*** there's no more mystery it's finally clear you're the home my heart searched for so long it is you i have loved all along***  
  
*  
  
He reached her desk and walked to stand in front of her he pulled her chair around so she was looking at him.  
  
"Syd......I love you I truly do"  
  
"Really??"  
  
"really"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"do me a favour??"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"stand up and take my hand"  
  
"OK"she did as he told her clueless as to what he was doing.  
  
"Ok.."After taking her hand he pulled out a small black box and got on one knee.  
  
*  
  
*** Over and over I'm filled with emotion your love it rushes through my viens and I'm filled with the sweetest devotion as i look into your perfect face***  
  
*  
  
"Gage...no...don't do this hear in front of everyone"Syd said looking around.  
  
"Syd will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"He asked ignoring her plea.  
  
"......yes..."She managed to say before bursting into tears.  
  
Gage smiled and stood up slipping the ring on her finger.  
  
Being sweet he reached out to wipe away her tears.  
  
Syd leaned over and kissed him for their first REAL kiss.  
  
Gage ran his hands into her hair and she left hers on his chest.  
  
The entire ranger headquarters all began to clap.  
  
*  
  
*** There's no more mystery it is finally clear to me you're the home my heart's searched for so long and it is you i have loved it is you I have loved it is you I have loved all along***  
  
*  
  
THE END.  
  
SONGS  
  
1. Amy Grant singing every heartbeat  
  
2. Ace of Base singing don't turn around   
  
3. Dana Glover singing it is you 


End file.
